XX Spring Bath
by TyrantRA
Summary: Luca has a hard day of work and when she got home to rest. Someone coming to vist her and make her feel better.   Luca/Skycat -Yuri-


Note: Since there was no yuri for Ar Tonelico. I made one. HA! It may be short but at least there is one. I might make more and may make another Luca and Skycat. Also I don't own Ar Tonelico one or Two...or Three

XX Spring Bath

Luca has returned to her house after another long day a work of Dive Therapy. She felt accused. She feels like she just wants to drop on her bed and call it a day, but before she could even tried to go upstairs. She heard a knock on her door. She sighs hard and turns around to see who it is. As soon as she opens her door, she was greeted by her best friend Skycat who give her a big hug. "Hello, master." She said with a big smile on her face. Luca was surprise to she her but she smile and hug back. "Skycat. What brings you here?" Skycat pull out of the hug and look at her. "I heard you had a hard day so I decided to come by and help you to relived stress." Luca smile at her. "Thanks Skycat, but I'm fine really." Skycat look at her with a shock on her face. "Oh no master, I can't go until I make you feel better. Now I prepare a bath for you." "You don't have to go and do that." Said Luca as Skycat went upstairs. She sighs and thought to herself. 'Oh well, I can't stop her anyway.'

Luca slowly went upstairs to the bathroom, as Skycat open the door just in time for to enter. "Master, your bath is ready." Skycat said as bow to her. Luca look at her with a weird look. "You don't have to bow like that…you're not my servant. And you really shouldn't call me master." Luca walk to the bathtub, before she disrobed her clothes. "But I like calling you master." Skycat watch as Luca got in the tub. "Oooo…the water feels so good." Luca lean against the side of the tub, as she closes her eyes. She feels like she could just feel a sleep right then and there if she didn't hear someone else enter the tub. She quickly opens her eyes and saw Skycat naked as well enter the tub. Luca quickly wraps her arms around her upper body. "Skycat! What are you doing?" Skycat turned her head to Luca and smile. "What's wrong master? I can't join you as well." Luca slowly relax a little but still have her arms covering her body. "Well…you didn't say anything about joining with me. You surprise me that's all." Skycat slowly got closer to Luca. "Sorry master. Do you wish to punish me." She said with a grin. Luca blush before she said, "NO! And STOP that thinking those preventing things." Skycat giggles. "Sorry master. Want me to do your back?" "I said stop thinking preventing things already." Luca was getting a little upset. Skycat look at her with a sad face. "Master, I just wanted to massage your back." Luca sigh out of guilt. "Sorry Skycat…j-just don't anything funny okay." Skycat light up after hearing that. "YES master. You won't regret it. I'll you the best massage you'll ever have." Luca turn her back to Skycat, and she being to work her magic. Luca close her eyes and hum as Skycat massage her upper back. 'Mmmm, Skycat is really good at this, and with this water just makes feel even better.' Luca thought as she open her eyes and grew wide as she saw something on the bath counter. "S-Skycat…what kind of b-bath oil did you put on the water." Luca said while trying to stay focus. Skycat still continued her massaged on Luca and slowly move down on her body. "Something called "Softly Sexy". It has a cute name for a bath oil so I pour it in. Why?" Luca could feel pleasure building up inside of her. 'I got to thin out the bath oil.' She tried to reach the handle, but the pleasure was getting to her. Her hand slips and hit the "Softly Sexy" and it fell in the tub. 'Oh, no…not good.'

Luca then felt lips touching her neck. "S-Skycat." She tried not to moan her name but couldn't help it. When the "Softly Sexy" bottle hit the water it increases the arousing even more. 'Got to t-tell Skycat to s-s-s-top.' Luca open her mouth to say something but the thing came out was her moaning as Skycat start nibbling on her left ear. "S-S-Skycat…pl-please…d…don't…" Skycat started licking and sucking on Luca's earlobe and her hands moved to her stomach wanting to feel more of her body. She already gives in to the pleasure of the bath oil, and it just a matter of time before Luca join her…and it's not far off. "Don't…stop…Oh please don't stop Lelina!" Skycat smile as she continued. "As you wish master." Skycat's hands reach up to Luca's breasts and grope them gently. Luca moan loudly as Skycat touch her. She can't believe she letting her best friend finally touching her like this. She would never let this happen. She always tried to keep these feelings aside, but deep down… she like girls. When she was little she her biggest crush was on Skycat. But when saw a Reyvateil and girl were together one day kissing on the street. The guards arrested them. She was scared to come out with Skycat. So she kept it inside. Of course that law where a Reyvateil and another woman can't be together has been removed, but she kept the fear of it for so long that she being in denial. Kept telling herself it was wrong. That's why she went out with Croix. But her feelings for Skycat never stop. She cursed herself ever time Skycat make a move on her, and don't return her feelings. She was just too scared to come out and say to her I love you.

Skycat start to pull on Luca's nipples lightly, and she loved it but she wanted more. She quickly pulls away and turns to her and gave her best friend a kiss that they both wanted for so long. Skycat was surprise at Luca action but gladly returned with much passion as she was receiving. They both open their mouths and let their toughs have a little fun as well. Their kiss lasted what felt like an entreaty until they both broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Luca and Skycat both look into theirs eyes before went back to their kiss. Luca's hands move to Skycat's side of her body slowly rubbing her fingers into her skin causing Skycat to moan into Luca's mouth. Skycat wanted the same coming out of Luca so her left hand reach out of grab her rear. Luca pull away from the kiss to gasp/moan by this, but Skycat pull her back into the kiss. Luca moan into her mouth while Skycat hand works on her cute rear. Luca's hand went up to Skycat's breasts and squeeze them together rough a little. Luca then pull out of the kiss and lick at Skycat's neck. "Oh, master…more…oh…goddess…please more!" Skycat moan as Luca slowly went down to her right breast and lick around her nipple before start sucking on it. Skycat free hand went behind Luca's head and rubs her hair. Luca suck harder and harder, and pull on it to make a loud pop before going back at it again. This was driving Skycat crazy until Luca suddenly stop and pull away all together. Skycat look at her as Luca stand up where only her legs was on water. "M-Master why..." Skycat said before Luca grab her head and pull her close between Luca's legs. "I won't give you anymore pleasure until you make your master cum." Luca said with a grin. Skycat had a shock on her face when she heard that. "Oh, yes master. I'll make you cum. I'm here to please you." Skycat's head got closer to her pussy licking around it. "NO FOREPLAY. Get in there, or do I have you punished you!" Luca yell angry. "Yes, master." Skycat dive her tough into Luca's pussy. Luca hands got behind Skycat's head and pull her even closer to her. Skycat lick every wall inside her pussy and suck on her clitoris. Luca buck into Skycat to increase more pleasure. She continued until she got what she wants. Luca scream with pleasure and came inside Skycat's mouth. "You like my taste Lelina." Luca said while petting her head. Skycat look at her and smile. "Yes master. I love your taste. May have I more." Luca smile at her. "You will in time, but now I want to you!" Luca grab Skycat's hand and lead her out of the tub and took her to her bed. She laid her wet naked body on the bed and lay on top of her. "I'm going to make you scream for me." Luca said as she kiss her.

Morning came and Luca slowly woke up and saw Skycat lying next to her with her head on her breast suckling on it like a baby. At first she was shock of this, and was going to blame that bath oil for making her did this to her friend. But she smile and kiss Skycat on the forehead. If it wasn't for the "Softly Sexy" bath oil she wouldn't be with Skycat now. It helps her to open up her true feelings for her. 'I can't believe I have Lelina lying next to me like this, and it feels so good having her body next to me.' Luca cuddled her close to her. She is finally happy.


End file.
